


Pancakes and Murder

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Castle
Genre: Breakfast Conversation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rick's turn to keep an eye on Damian, and in Damian's professional opinion, Rick is a far superior babysitter; he solves murders after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Murder

"What was my father like? When he was my age?" 

Rick Castle glanced up from his coffee and grinned at the small boy sitting at the kitchen counter, examining the large stack of pancakes sitting in front of him. 

"Bruce?" Rick asked. "He was a lot like you. Earnest, studious...without the ninja training, though." 

"When did he start training?" Damian asked. 

Rick leaned on the counter. "He was eighteen when he left home to train." 

"That's very old for training," Damian commented, lifting his nose in the air. "I was three." 

Rick gazed at the little boy. Sometimes he thought about Alexis back when she was little, and wondered how anyone could put somebody so small through so much.

"Eat your breakfast, we've got a long day ahead of us," Rick said.

"Why, what are we doing?" 

"We're going to the police precinct," Rick told him. "We're going to help solve a murder today." 

Damian lit up. "Then I must eat my breakfast at once!" With that, he picked up his fork and attacked his pancakes. 

Rick chuckled as he watched him. "There are a few ground rules for today that I'm going to need you to follow." 

Damian stopped, mid-chew and quirked an eyebrow. 

"No costume," Rick told him. "Today, you're just Damian, my best friend's son, who is here to visit." 

Damian swallowed his bite and nodded. "It will be a challenge. I relish challenges." 

Rick blinked and shook his head. "No fighting anybody, unless somebody tries to hurt you. Defensive fighting only." 

Damian rolled his eyes but nodded. 

"And no back-talking to the police," Rick warned. "They will throw you in jail." 

"-tt-. Like I couldn't handle jail."


End file.
